


Pie

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Child Abuse, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson makes a pie.  House talks about bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly after the episode.

_**House Nanofic: Pie**_  
 **STATUS:** Unpublished.  
 **TITLE:** Pie  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **PAIRING:** House/Wilson, established relationship  
 **RATING:** PG-13  
 **WARNINGS:** Unspoken implications of childhood abuse.  
 **SPOILERS:** Yes, for episode 3.12, "One Day, One Room".  
 **SUMMARY:** Wilson makes a pie. House talks about bruises.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** Written very quickly after the episode.  
 **BETA:** Nope.

  
 **Pie**

  
It was another one of those late afternoons -- home early from work, time to do what he wanted. The sunlight slanted through the kitchen windows as Wilson cleaned the marble tabletop and brushed the flour from his hands.

The front door slammed; Wilson smiled to himself as he used the blue and white dishcloth to wipe down the counter.

"Wilson!" The familiar voice rang through the apartment; a moment later House entered the kitchen, sniffing the air appreciatevly. "What's that? You're _baking_ again! God are you gay!"

Wilson grinned. "My grandmother's recipe," he said. "Peach pie, with sour cream."

If there was any hesitation from House, Wilson didn't notice it.

"Peaches?" House breathed, pressing up close to Wilson. "Did you soak them in ice water so they wouldn't bruise?"

Wilson looked at him. "What? That's for apples, House."

There was a long silence.

"That's what I meant," House said at last. "Apples."

Wilson moved slowly and carefully, wrapping his arms around his friend.

"Of course," he said softly. "Apples."

  
~ fin


End file.
